


Sometimes love hurts

by KellyDrake6



Series: FebuWhump2021 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: "Run. Dont look back", F/M, FebuWhump2021, Fluff and Angst, poor Hunith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Camelot's knights could be heard, coming for the man she loved the most "run, don't look back" she utters, pushing him into the treeline without looking suspisious.Or what happend between hunith and balinor when he had to flee ealdor
Relationships: Balinor/Hunith (Merlin)
Series: FebuWhump2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sometimes love hurts

It had been strangely quiet for the last few weeks in ealdor, something the people who lived there wern't used to but were happy about nonetheless. In the last three weeks hunith had taken in a man who'd had to leave camelot, the reason? He was a dragonlord. That didn't stop her from falling in love with him though, no she could listen to him talk about his many adventures as well as how and what he'd come to name his dragon for hours on end. 

There came several times when no talking was nessasery. But soon the bliss came to an abrupt and painful end when on a warm and beautiful day the sound of an army approaching caught everyone's ears, for a couple of seconds no one did anything most of them thinking they were simply passing by and want back to the jobs they were doing. But they were wrong, as the horses drew closer Camelot's knights could be heard. Now it wasn't unusual for that kingdom to cross the border between their own land and Essetir's, but to do so with so many men either meant war or they were searching for a fugitive. 

It's then when the realisation dawns, they were searching for balinor. They were here to take the love of her life away and execute him! Hunith rushed across the field she was in, trying not to raise any alarm as she practically knocked her own door down as she searched the small hut for her beloved. Her sudden appearance startling poor balinor who was preping a meal for much later in the day "they've found you" she says, trying to catch her breath and explain the dire situation at the same time. Balinor drops the veg he was holding and rushed to her side, wrapping an arm around her to try and calm her "who darling?" He asks slightly confused as to what had got his usually calm and collected hunith in such a state. 

Leaning into his embrace for a couple of seconds, hunith finally caught her breath enough to speak clearly "camelot, they're here" she says, pulling away enough to look at him with wide eyes. Balinor cursed under his breath, peering out the window to check how much time they had together, but hunith wasn't about to let the love of her life be caught and taken back to such a cruel place without a fight. She began pulling him out of the house and towards the tree line without looking suspisious "run, don't look back" she utters once they were far enough in that the other villagers couldn't see them. 

Balinor looks at her sadly for a few seconds before bringing her in for a passionate kiss "my dearest hunith" he mumbles as he pulls away, caressing her cheek gently before turning away and running further into the forest "goodbye my darling, i love you" she whispers even though she knows he can no longer hear her. She stayed in the treeline until the sky began to darken, it was then she ventured back into the village where she was greeted with sympathetic looks as they all knew what'd happend. 

It was 2 days later when she found out that she was with child and though she silently sobbed, wishing more than anything that balinor was by her side she knew that she would always have a piece of him within the Miracle inside her.


End file.
